


I Hate You

by TiredHorse



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boscha Needs A Hug (The Owl House), Boscha Redemption (The Owl House), Boscha-centric (The Owl House), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Homophobia, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: After the Grudgby Game, nothing was ever the same
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I Hate You

_ ‘Fweeeeee~~’ _

The coach spit out her whistle, clapping her hands as she let out an exasperated sigh. “Alright girls, that was a good practice game. Everyone did really good. So everyone hit the showers and we’ll pick this up tomorrow.”

The girls grumbled out soft groans of agreement as most of them held bruised body parts, the majority of them limping off of the field in relative silence.

“Boscha, hold back a moment.” The coach spoke up to the redhead, Boscha letting out a groan of aggravation to herself.

“Yes coach?” She trudged toward her. She had been looking down this entire time, focusing on keeping her tired body upright, but as she looked up see saw that stupid flower girl along with the Human.

“Is everything alright?” The coach gave her a concerned look as she knelt down and placed a hand on Boscha’s shoulder. “Everything okay at home?”

Boscha turned her glare towards the coach. “I’m fine,” She replied with a hint of malice in her voice.

The coach brushed it off figuring it was after game adrenaline and aggression talking, not wanting to press further. “Fine, I’m just worried about my star player and captain. You’ve been making too many mistakes lately so I just thought-“

“I’m.  _ Fine _ .” Boscha said through clenched teeth and her hands tightening into fists.

“Okay, go wash up.” The coach shooed her away and began putting away the equipment.

Boscha looked back up at the bleachers to see the object of her anger still sitting there waving goodbye to the stupid human. They probably had a good laugh about her. She stormed off toward the showers.

In truth she wasn’t fine, she was beyond fine. 

She.

Was.

_ Perfect. _

She reluctantly admitted to herself that the past couple of games could have gone better. Boscha first felt the effects after that incident during the first game. Sure she blew that team out of the water because she caught the Rusty Smidge within the first few minutes of the game, but her movements were slow and sluggish. The second game she mentally kicked herself over and over because the other team  _ somehow _ almost tied with them. Finally, the last game they did tie and had to go into overtime, the final straw. She managed to catch the Rusty Smidge again but she knew, she could feel it in her soul that she was going to lose the upcoming game.

She was  _ pissed _ .

She was  _ not _ a loser.

And after every game practice or otherwise,  _ she _ was there watching her failures.

Most if not all of her teammates had finished showering and were laughing and congratulating each other over a hard day’s work. She didn’t say goodbye or even acknowledge them as she passed by them, Boscha instead punching her locker causing a new dent and bruise in the demon door. The monster opened its mouth as Boscha began to strip off her gear. 

“H-hey Boscha.” The irritating voice pierced her ears, causing her to turn around and see  _ her _ standing there, a bottled water clutched tight in her hands.

“What do  _ you _ want?” She hissed, knocking the water out of Willow’s hand. “What are you even doing here?”

“Well, you  _ did _ win that match between me and Luz, and like we agreed, I said I’d be your water gofer.” She reached down to pick up the bottle only for Boscha to kick it before she could grab it. 

“That’s right, I did win.” She grabbed Willow by the collar and lifted her up to eye level. “And do you know why I won?”

“B-because you caught the Rusty Smidge?” Willow tilted her head not understanding the question.

“It was rhetorical, it’s because I’m a winner!” She shoves Willow against the locker. “And you are nothing but a pathetic loser.”

Willow looked down, embarrassment and anger washing over her. “You know Boscha, I-“

“I hate you.” Boscha cut her off. “I hate how you show up to every game with that stupid human. I bet you two are mocking me secretly.” She pushed Willow again. “Admit it!” 

“Admit what?” Willow rubbed her shoulder glaring back at Boscha. 

“Admit that you two are mocking me.” Boscha sneered, punching the locker behind Willow. “Cause I know you are. Mocking me at my failure, mocking me for losing.” She looked down, her tone softening.

Willow was scared, afraid to move in fear Boscha might punch her. “Boscha I-we,”

“Everything changed when that Human showed up.” Boscha cursed, still looking down. “I was the star! Sure Amity was the top student, but  _ I  _ was the  _ star _ . I was a winner. And you,” she glared back up at Willow, “ _ You  _ knew your place.” She pushed off the locker. “But now because of her I lost my best friend, I...lost.” 

Burning hot tears welled up in her eyes. “But I can’t lose. If I lose, I’m not a winner...I’m just a worthless loser.” Her fists tightened as the tears trailed down her face. “And losers are not tolerated.” She whispered the last bit as if she was quoting something said to her.

Boscha then felt warm soft skin against her cheek and a thumb brush a tear out of one of her three eyes. It was kind and tender, and relaxed in the touch but she shook her head and knocked the hand away. 

“Don’t touch me.” She glared at the girl in front of her. “I don’t ever want to see you again. Now get out of my sight before I get  _ really _ mad.” She drew a circle with her finger and fire lit her hand.

She didn’t have to repeat herself as she watched Willow dash out of the locker room. 

It was silent now. She was alone.

She finished stripping off her clothes and turned on the shower. The hot water stung her skin as it hit her, her body shaking with anger and her sobs. 

She should have felt relief after yelling at Willow, instead of the burning anger that was just growing stronger now. She struck the wall, cracking the tile and sending bits of it to the wet ground beneath her. That did make her feel better, but only a little.

She watched as the blood mixed with the water.

Soon the water turned cold and biting, her long hair matted against her skin. And yet despite the stinging cold, she refused to move. 

Even when the water finally shut off, she still remained where she was, her face expressionless and her body numb. She felt the anger and the rage of seeing that girl’s face but most importantly the feeling of failure and maybe, deep down, guilt. 

“Tch.” She clicked her tongue as she left the showers, not even bothering to dry her hair off. “What do I have to feel guilty about?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I never really understood why pair up a person with their bully. it never feels right and feels like it will lead to a harmful abusive relationship and yet
> 
> this might be slow to update


End file.
